The Day I Lost You
by Lovell Luka
Summary: Draco does not listen or answer. Harry's worried very much now. Draco's having another episode and he doesn't know what he might do.


~Hogwarts: Sixth Year~

Harry smiles, glancing over at the Slytherin table. Draco's sitting there, reading the Prophet. He's so absorbed in the paper, staring intensely at the page. He looks angry and shocked, like his world might fall apart. Harry's smile fades as he notices this. Draco's usually so well composed in public, _it must be something really bad,_ Harry thinks. Draco abandons the paper and stands. He walks out of the Great Hall at a brisk pace. Alarmed, Harry follows him. He casts an apologetic glance at Ron and Hermione, but they just nod in understanding and he thankful. He jogs out aswell to catch up with a wayward Draco, who's walking very fast toward the dungeons.

Harry calls out, "Draco, wait up!"

Draco does not listen or answer. Harry's worried very much now. Draco's having another episode and he doesn't know what he might do. Draco only ignores him when he's about to fall apart and Harry know this. He knows all too well. He's been with Draco for almost a year now and he's vividly aware of his issues.

They were only together for two months when Harry finally saw the bruises on his body, and the scars on his wrists. It took hours of comfort and coaxing, but he'd finaly confessed to Harry that his father was beating him. And that he was cutting himself as a way of coping. Harry was horrified, and did everything he could for Draco. He's stayed up with him all night countless times when Draco has felt as though he couldn't take it anymore. Harry can't imagine what would've happened had he not been there.

He sees Draco enter the Slytherin dormitory and he follows. If Draco's having a mental breakdown, he probably doesn't even realise that Harry's here. After rummaging through his bag, he moves to the far corner of the common room. His usual corner. The one Harry often finds him in at times like this.

"Draco?" Harry calls.

He says nothing as he slides into a sitting position. He embraces his knees to his chest and starts to cry. Harry lets out a long suffering sigh. He steps toward Draco to comfort him _again, _but he's thrown into a panic when he sees the shiny blade in Draco's hand. He's already started and Harry freaks out. Draco's slashed his wrist again, way too deep. This always happens, Draco accidentally goes too far when he's like this. Harry rushes over to Draco and drops to the floor.

"Draco!" he shouts at the bleeding, catatonic boy.

He grabs his wand and heals the wound.

Draco still doesn't move, but he speaks, "I can't do this anymore"

The words rip at Harry's heart and he wants to cry, "What?"

Draco shakes his head and begins sobbing, "I want to die..."

Harry looks devastated. He can't bare that thought. It hurts and silent tears fall from his eyes. He sits beside Draco and holds him. He stays by Draco's side for many hours. Draco curls into his side. He looks more frail and worn than he ever has before. Harry sighs. This is going to be a long night.

Harry finally trudges back to Gryffindor tower. It's late and he's spent all night trying to calm his unstable boyfriend. Draco had finally fallen asleep and Harry felt that it was safe to leave. He loves Draco, but it's becoming too much for him. He thinks that maybe Draco should be admitted to St. Mungos Hospital for psychiatric treatment. Though he knows that Draco would never forgive him if he had him committed. He stumbles sleepily up the stairs to the common room and walks in. Ron and Hermione have waited up for him. They give him a worried look.

"Mate, you look like hell. What happened?" Ron asks.

Harry gives him a weary smile, "Draco was having another breakdown.

Hermione shook her head, "He needs professional help." She supplies.

Harry rolls his eyes at his overly-perceptive friend, "Don't you think I know that, 'Mione?"

She gives him an apologetic look, and slowly turns back to her book.

Ron scratches the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, Harry. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Harry smiles at his friends. Their concern is wonderful. He knows they care, but there isn't really anything they can so to help. Draco's as stubborn as he is blonde. He hopes with every fiber of his being, that Draco will sleep through the night. He desperately wants Draco to be okay.

Harry climbs the stairs to the boys' dormitory. He falls into bed, asleep before his head hits the pillows.

:::Next Morning:::

Harry wakes early. He's covered in sweat and shaking. He had a nightmare. A vivid one. Draco had jumped from the astronomy tower in the middle of the night. Harry was so startled by that dream. It seemed so real. He's a mess. Draco's situation is really getting to him. He's wearing thin, and now he's having nightmares. Maybe he should seriously consider getting Draco professional help.

Harry feels a bit reassured that it was only a dream. He showers and gets ready for the day. Hermoine and Ron greet him downstairs and walk with him to the Great Hall. It's really early, so he's not surprised that Draco isn't here. There aren't many people here. Harry's starving, so he eats quickly, scarfing down bacon and eggs like there's no tomorrow. He eats fast so that he can go check on Draco and help him get ready for classes if he needs. He takes a swig of pumpkin juice just before he stands. Ron and Hermione give him a reassuring look and he smiles. He hopes that after a good nights rest Draco will be feeling better.

He sets off toward the dungeons, walking briskly, he wants to see Draco as soon as possible. He turns the corner and, to his utter surprise, sees Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Severus Snape standing just outside the Slytherin common room. Harry runs up to them.

"Hello, Professors. What are you doing here?" He asks.

Dumbledore glances at Snape, who looks ghastly. They turn to look at Harry. He's a bit unnerved to see Dumbledore's eyes no longer have a gentle twinkle in them. He looks tired and stressed.

"Sir?" Harry questions, becoming more anxious.

"Harry." Dumbledore says. "I don't know how to tell you this..."

The tone of his voice worries Harry even more.

"Potter..." Snape says, solemnly. "There's been an accident."

Harry's scared now. Dumbledore looks miserable, Snape does too.

"What?" Harry wants to start screaming from all the tension.

"Harry..." Dumbledore lowers his voice. "Mister Malfoy jumped from the astronomy tower sometime last night."

Harry freezes. His insides clench as his words sink in. _No, no. This isn't right. I just saw him last night. He was sleeping. He can't be d-de... _Harry can't even finish his thought. He nearly faints.

"W-What?" He chokes out. "Please... tell me.. is he...? He can't be... No..."

"I'm so sorry, Potter. I know you cared for him very much." Snape says, placing a tentative hand on Harry's shoulder.

"A healer took him to St Mungos," Dumbledore says, "but he passed away shortly after."

"I have to see him!" Harry says, heart-broken.

Snape shakes his head, "I'm sorry. We can't let you do that."

"I have to see him!" Harry screams as tears cascade down his reddened cheeks.

"No, Harry." Dumbledore says. "It's better that you don't. You wouldn't even recognize him. We don't want your final memories of him to be tainted."

Harry drops to his knees and sobs into his hands, "Please," he wails, "I didn't get to say good-bye!"

Snape looks at Harry, feeling heart-wrenchingly sympathetic, and he thinks he might be sick. "There will be a funeral in a few days. You can say good-bye then."

Harry says nothing, he just nods. That's all he can do, really. He's crying so hard his whole body is shaking and he's having trouble breathing. Snape and Dumbledore hoist him up and take him to the hospital wing. He has exhausted himself and he needs to rest. They get him some chocolate - which barely helps - and Madame Pomfrey gives him a Calming Draught. Though he's still a wreck. He can't believe Draco's gone. He misses him so much right now.

::::::::::::

"Oi, Harry." Seamus calls, "How're you feeling?"

Harry sits in a chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. He shrugs.

"I'm so sorry, mate." Ron says, rubbing his friend's shoulder.

Hermione nods and tries to stifle her tears. Malfoy had been a prat for years, but she cared about him. He was Harry's boyfriend; they loved eachother. She's saddened by the thought of Harry being alone, without his lover. Harry tries to ignore Hermione, but it's hard. He just sits in the common room for hours, staring into the flickering flames that are dying down, wondering why Draco finally jumped. What caused him such distress that morning at breakfast?

The swirling thoughts are maddening and Harry can't take it anymore. He walks upstairs to his bed. He's really tired, but he somehow manages to notice a copy of the Prophet laying carelessly tossed on the floor near Dean's bed. He picks up the paper. He thinks it's this morning's edition, but it's not. It's from two days ago. The same edition that had upset Draco.

Harry frantically scans over the articles on each page until he finds what he's looking for. The one thing that pushed his love over the edge. He knows that having answers won't bring Draco back, but maybe he can find closure. He hates not knowing; like there's a secret being kept from him. He finds an article entitled 'Malfoys Murdered'.

_This morning at 9:15 a.m. The bodies of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were found inside their million galleon manor. The bodies looked mangled as though they had been viciously attacked by a werewolf. The manor was trashed, several valuables were taken, and a threatening message was scrawled on the wall in the victims' own blood. It read, 'The penalty of failing the Dark Lord. Total elimination.' Aurors are investigating this horrific crime. We have no word on Draco Malfoy, but the Ministry insists that he will be placed into protective custody. Lets just hope the Dark Lord doesn't get to him first. _

Harry begins to silently cry. He goes to his bed, still clutching the Prophet. He stays there for three days. He only gets up to attend Draco's funeral, then he goes back to his bed; where he stays for a very long time.

~Fin~

Disclaimer/AN: I don't own HP. I hope this satisfies all you cute little sadists out there. Written for if you ask me if i love him's Unhappy Endings Challenge. I cried.

Bye lovlies. Until next time.

I like reviews. *hint hint* ;)


End file.
